Catching Up
by chloeJallison
Summary: Elsa Snow moved to Los Angeles. She ends up in the same building as her friends Jackson Overland, Hiccup Haddock, Flynn Rider, Rapunzel Corona, and Merida Daniels. They go through life of having glamorous jobs, finding love, and even some tragedy. These six twenty-somethings manage to get through everything while still working and having fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I woke up fairly early in the morning and just looked around. 'I did it', I thought as I climbed out of my double bed. It was early, around 7:00 a.m. on a Sunday in June. My apartment was still a mess. Sure, I had just moved in on Thursday, but still I wish I could have someone unpack it all for me. I pulled my white sheets and ice blue duvet up on my bed and padded into the bathroom. My platinum hair was a mess. I decided to take a quick shower to help me wake up. I put my waist-length hair into a loose bun and turned on the hot water. While waiting for the shower to heat up, I hooked my iPhone up to my bathroom and shower speaker system and turned on Avril Lavinge radio on Pandora. One of my favorite songs, "Bad Reputation" came on and I sang while taking off my long white nightshirt and climbing under the hot water. I just stood there for a few minutes and let the pressure run down my back before I started washing my hair. I finished in the shower soon and climbed out. I dried off my body and put on my soft white robe. I wrapped a new, fluffy towel around my hair and wandered back into my bedroom. The bright sun shone through the curtains and into my bedroom that was filled with boxes and boxes of my stuff from my move to Los Angeles from Duke University. Of all the things put away in my new home was my clothes, some kitchen stuff, and my bathroom essentials. Right as I was about to pick out my clothes for the day, my phone rang. I ran into my bathroom to see that my sister Anna was calling. "Hello," I said as I answered my phone. "Hey Elsa!" my twenty-year-old sister screamed through the phone. She was always happy and a morning person. "How are you settling in Elsa?" she asked me. "I'm doing great Anna. My apartment is beautiful and has a view." I started gushing to my sister, "It even has two other bedrooms and another bathroom. It is amazing here. You should stop by soon." I was happy to be living in the same city as my younger sister again. "That would be nice." She said happily. "Can I come by later today, say around 10:00?" she asked. "That would be great. Do you still have the address?" I inquired. I did not want my little sister getting lost in this city. "Of course!" she practically screamed at me, "I'll see you soon Elsa." With that she hung up. I sighed, the clock said that it was only 7:30, but I was really hungry. "I'll go down to the Starbucks across the street." I said to my munchkin kitten Olaf. He had been a graduation present from my parents and Anna. Quickly, I ran into my walk-in closet and picked out a pair of short white jean shorts, a pale blue crop top, and white Vans. After changing, I went into the bathroom again and put on my makeup which consisted of foundation, a light gray eyeshadow, thin black eyeliner, thick black mascara, and a small amount of pale pink lip gloss. My hair was next. I brushed it out real quick, put some sea salt spray in it and threw a white beanie on top. "How do I look?" I asked my cat before grabbing my white knapsack with my wallet and stuff in it and walked out the door.

My building was huge. There were twelve that the people lived on, and the owner lived on the whole top floor. The building was fairly old and didn't have an elevator. Luckily, I only lived on the third floor so the stairs didn't kill me. Los Angles was very hot in June so a lot of people were already out. As I made my way out the door, a familiar face caught my attention. "Hiccup?" I asked the shaggy haired boy, well man, in front of me. "Oh hey! It's Elsa right?" Hiccup said after he turned around. "Yeah" I said, "When did you move here? Last I knew you were planning on moving to New York to work in publishing." Hiccup kind of looked at the ground when he responded, "Well, I was offered a job as head editor of a magazine here in LA and Jack had just moved here and had a spare room." I smiled warmly at him, "That's great! I'm really happy for you." I leaned in and hugged my friend. "Yeah," Hiccup said, "Jack is renovating a bunch of apartment complexes here in Cali and he was given his apartment by the company." "That's amazing. Well, I'm going to Starbucks, would you care to join me?" I asked Hiccup. "That's where I was going!" he exclaimed, "Jack is goin' too." I was glad to hear this, "This gives us the opportunity to finally catich up, what has it been? Like three years since we've seen each other?" Suddenly a deep, smooth voice said in a whisper to me, "More like four." I could feel myself stiffen. It could only be one person. Jackson Overland. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack P.O.V**

I woke up on Sunday morning and it was about 7:00 in the morning. I was tired from being at the bar the night before but still had stuff to do. One of my best friends Hiccup had just moved in with me. I could hear him walking around in the living room and I decided to join him. "Hey Hicc" I said as I walked into the living room. Hiccup, who was already dressed in kaki skinny jeans and a white baseball t-shirt with his black glasses and DC sneakers, replied happily, "Hey Jack. I was just gonna head down to Starbucks, do you wanna come with me?" I, a lover of coffee, quickly said yes. "First, I need to shower. I still smell like cheap perfume." He laughed at this, "From that blonde you were all over last night?" I just smirked at him and then walked into my bathroom. I turned on the hot water and then went over to my speaker system and hooked up my phone. I started playing Daughtry radio as I took my blue plaid pajama pants off and got into the hot, pulsing shower. Quickly I washed my bleach blonde hair and my body to rid it of the awful smell. After I finished, I dried myself with my dark blue towel and tied it around my waist. I walked from my bathroom to my bedroom and saw Hiccup glaring at me. "I'll be in the lobby. I'm leaving in five minutes with or without you. I looked and saw on the clock that he had been waiting for a good twenty-five minutes. When I turned to respond to him the door was just closing. I ran into my room to get dressed. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, my black vans, and aviator sunglasses. Before dashing out of the apartment I looked in the mirror and ruffled my blonde hair and I looked damn good. Hiccup and I lived on the third floor of our complex so I didn't really mind that there was no elevator. I had heard from some of the other male tenants that there was a really hot girl moving in across the hall from me and I was excited to meet her. I decided against knocking on her because I didn't want to piss Hiccup off any more. I flew down the stairs and saw my buddy. He was standing kinda near the stair well talking to this girl that looked really familiar to me. I slowly walked forward and heard her voice. She talked like and angle and I instantly knew who she was. She was my old best friend from college Elsa Snow. I heard the last bit of what she was saying to Hiccup. "what has it been? Like three years since we've seen each other?" I had snuck up behind her and whispered in my smoothest voice, "More like four." She froze and I could sense that her whole body stiffened. She must have recognized my voice because she turned and had a huge smile on her face. "Hi Elsie." I used my old pet name for her. She giggled a little and said, "Hiccup just told me that we are going for coffee." She pointed to the door and started walking while saying over her shoulder, "You coming boys?" I had frozen. Seeing Elsa like this brought back so many memories. Hiccup just stood there for a moment before following the beautiful blonde girl that was waiting for us. When I finally caught up to him, he whispered to me, "You still think she's the one?" I gave a sigh and attempted to start a conversation with my most favorite person in the world.

"So, what have you been doing since I left college?" I asked Elsa as she put her iPhone back in her bag. "I finished my degree in fashion design and had a few jobs here and there. But, now I have a job designing for Marc Jacobs." She smiled huge at the end of her sentence. "That amazing!" I said excitedly. The girl of my dreams got her dream job and was living in my building! How lucky can a guy get? "What have you been up to? I heard you started doing great things." Elsa asked me. Hiccup, who was on the other side of Elsa, gave me a smirk, knowing that I had a lot to tell her. He coughed before I finally spoke. "I've just been renovating buildings all across the country. My company has put me up in the apartment building and even gave me a car." Elsa let out a low whistle, obviously impressed. "Look, we're here" Hiccup said before holding the door for Elsa and myself. There were not many people in the coffee shop because it was early on a Sunday, 7:45 to be exact. "Ladies first" Hiccup said with a smile as he walked up behind Elsa. Elsa approached the counter and ordered a venti white mocha Frappuccino. I wondered if she remembered our old coffee house game of giving a fake name. "What's the name?" asked the barista whose nametag read 'Stephanie'. Elsa looked back at me for a moment before she said, "Cassandra." And gave the lady a small smile. The barista nodded and collected the money Elsa handed her. I went next. "I'll have a venti white mocha Frappuccino with extra whipped cream please." I told Stephanie before smirking at Elsa for a second. "Okay, can do. Name please?" "Dylan" was all I said before handing her a ten dollar bill. She made the change and I put it in the tip jar. Hiccup ordered next but I didn't pay any attention to what he said because I was too busy staring at Elsa. She looked just like she did last time I saw her but somehow different. "You're just as beautiful as the first time I saw you." I whispered in her ear before grabbing our drinks as our names were called out. She ducked her head but not before I saw a blush creep across her pale face. "Good to go?" Hiccup asked as he took his drink and walked towards the door. We all made small talk as we headed down the street back to our building. As we made the trek up the stairs, Hiccup said something that caught my attention. "So Elsa, we are having a movie night with some of our other friends tonight and I was wondering if you would like to join us?" Elsa replied, "Yes, I would love to." Not taking her eyes off of me. I was love-struck by this girl. Again. This time it was gonna work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I had just gotten back to my apartment around 8:30 after getting coffee with Hiccup and Jack. I was so excited that we were all living in the same building. They looked exactly the same as they did the last time I saw them and they were packing up and leaving for New York City. I realized that my sister and her boyfriend were coming over soon. Anna, who was a clean freak, would be very disappointed to see how I haven't cleaned up my new apartment at all and still had boxes everywhere. I went to the kitchen and picked up a box labeled "Kitchen stuff" and started looking for a place to put all the bowls, plates, and flatware. It was around 9:00 o'clock when I decided to just sit around and play with my kitten, Olaf. I know the move had been hard for him but he seemed to be getting along just fine. I had shared a house with a few of my friends back in North Carolina so we had a yard that Olaf loved to run around in. "I bet you wanna go outside, huh?" I asked my cat knowing he can't understand me. But, at the sound of the word outside his ears perked up and he let out a loud meow. "I'll see what I can do." I said to Olaf as I got up and walked over to one of the windows. I noticed a fire escape landing outside the window that was actually decent sized. I figured I could put one of Olaf's many beds out there and maybe a chair for me so would could hang out and enjoy the view. I went over to the box labeled, "Olaf's Stuff" and looked for the dark blue bed that I wanted to put out on the fire escape. After putting his bed out there with a bowl of water, I went into the living room and found my small black futon nest chair and shoved it through the window. "Okay Olaf," I said to the cat, "Let's go chill outside." I picked him up and we also went through the window. The view was even better from where we were. I put my cat in his bed and lounged in my chair. I hadn't thought to bring my phone outside and I got lost in thought. I was thinking about all those years in college.

 _"Wait for my Elsie!" Jack had yelled as I was heading out of the house that we had shared with a few other friends. "Okay!" I had yelled back, "But I'm leaving in five minutes with or without you!" Jack had been out the door in three minutes and we climbed into my blue Camaro and burned rubber down the block. I did not want to be late to this music festival that we were going to. All our friends were meeting in West Virginia for a huge music festival. I was wearing a pair of tight white shorts, a loose blue top that was kind of see through with cut outs on the sleeves, a pair of silver gladiator shoes that went up my calves, and a silver headband across my forehead. My platinum blonde hair was left down and I had left it natural and wavy. I had to say I had looked amazing that day Jack had been wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a gray "bro tank", a black and white plaid shirt that was unbuttoned, black converse sneakers, and a black flat bill hat. As we drove across Virginia we talked and jammed out and switched drivers occasionally. We had to make it to the festival before it got too late and we couldn't find our friends. We had stayed for nearly five days at the festival. When we finally got there, our friends Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida. Rapunzel, who was wearing a long flowy purple and pink skirt with slits that went up fairly high, a pink tank top, purple flip flops, and a gold headband with a dangly sun on it across her forehead, had run up to me, "OMG! You look so cute! I can't wait for this whole week, it's gonna be great!" She had braided her long golden hair and put a bunch of flowers in it that I noticed were real and smelled amazing as I hugged her. I had responded with equal enthusiasm, "I know! I can't believe that we are actually doing something that we wanted to do." I turned to look at Merida who was wearing denim cutoffs, a red shirt with a band logo on it, a red and black plaid shirt tied around her waist, green sneakers, and had on a green beanie that went perfect with her wild red hair that she left untamed. "Elsa!" she squealed as I hugged her and we talked for a minute before Jack walked up with a boy that I didn't know. This boy had chocolate brown hair, big black glasses, and was wearing black skinny jeans, a red tank top, a black shirt over the top of that, and red converse shoes. He was pretty cute and I wondered where Jack knew him from. "Hey Elsa, I want you to meet my childhood friend, Hiccup." The stranger, Hiccup, shook my hand and started talking about how he knew Punzie and Merida from college but I wasn't listening. My phone started ringing and I answered it…_

I snapped out of my day dream when I heard someone knocking on my door. I got up from my chair and picked up Olaf who had fallen asleep in his bed and went to see who wanted to see me. "Oh hey Anna." I said upon opening the door and seeing my younger sister and her handsome boyfriend standing on the stoop outside my apartment. Anna looked so grown-up. She was wearing a green shirt that wasn't too tight or too loose, regular fitting carpi pants, brown flip flops, a watch, and her hair was put up in and intricate bun and not her usual pig tail braids. "You look so good!" she exclaimed as she pushed her way into my apartment and started looking around. "Hey Kristof," I said as he walked in, "How are you? Have you been taking care of my sister?" He smiled before he said, "I'm doing great, and your sister is making it better for me every day." Anna blushed when she heard him say this before she proceeded to tell me what I was doing wrong while unpacking my stuff and started organizing my boxes in order of which they should be unpacked. Before I knew it, it was one o'clock and I really wanted lunch. "How about we go get Chinese food for lunch?" I asked the pair as we finished putting everything away in my kitchen and living room. "That sounds good. But Kristoff and I have to leave after that because we're having friends over for dinner tonight." We all walked out the door and down the stairs. Once we were outside I watched as Kristoff went over to the passenger side door, opened it for Anna, closed it, and then got around on his side of the Chevy Impala. I climbed into my Camaro and we drove over to the local Chinese restaurant and ate lunch. "I'm gonna have to come over one day soon." I said to Anna as we were about to part ways after lunch. "Okay. I'll call first. And maybe bring my friends." Anna smiled. She loved to cook for and entertain guests. We got into our vehicles and drove away. I only had about six hours until that movie night with Jack. Oh, and Hiccup. But I was mostly excited to see Jack. Maybe this time it would work.


End file.
